


you make lovin' fun (never knew it could be)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, And um there's, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry is stupid, I think that's it - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Oh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read it anyway, This is one big load of bullshit, Unsafe sex?, actually there might be a bit of plot somewhere, also, and, and very self-indulgent, btw when i say medical inaccuracies i mean i just made it up, i honestly don't know what this is, louis is a girl, okay i'll stop, sorry - Freeform, this is a very sad attempt at humor, this is so dumb, um, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is an idiot, meets the love of his life, and proposes to his attending physician at inopportune times.





	you make lovin' fun (never knew it could be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I have a very weak spot for Girl Louis since it's all I can seem to write. I wrote this in like two hours and drunk off my ass, so excuse any mistakes. I don't know anything about getting tested for males, or anything related to it. Also, I tagged it as unsafe sex because they're basically strangers still, and they have sex without protection even if Louis is on birth control. Don't practice unsafe sex with strangers!
> 
> Let me know what you think though! I may or may not add more to this verse. For now, I hope you enjoy reading this! A comment or a kudo is very much appreciated.
> 
> Title from Seeing Blind cause I thought it's quite fitting. (Not really.)

Harry is running late.

He has an appointment at the doctor's today, and he completely forgot that it's a Monday, which means he has work soon. He mentally curses himself.

"Fucking idiot." He mutters. He is seated at this rickety chair at the corner of the waiting room, waiting for his name to be called. He looks at his watch, it reads 10:45, and sighs. He's never going to make it on time.

Oh well, nothing he could do now. He mentally accepts his fate. He sighs.

He looks around, and notes that there are like eight or so people in the room with him. He wonders if he can cut in line, if there is even a line to begin with.

His name gets called not soon enough. He stands up and follows the petite nurse. He shamelessly ogles her backside, and as if she can sense him staring, she sways her hips a bit more. He smirks, she's too easy.

He stops when she stops in front of a room, eyes meeting hers. She's biting her lip while she's motioning for him to come inside. He obliges, turns back to face her just in time for him to see her mouth a "find me" followed by a wink before the door slams shut.

He isn't a stranger to advances. But he'll have to pass for now. Don't get him wrong, he loves sex, but seeing as he's on a time crunch and not really in the mood, a quickie in a hospital isn't really appealing to him. Plus, he didn't even bring condoms. Do hospitals even have condoms? Probably, but that's not the point.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when the door opens to reveal a young woman, who smiles at him when she sees him, and fuck. This woman is the most gorgeous one he's ever seen in his twenty-five years of existence.

She's probably an angel.

She has long waves of chestnut curls that fall just under her chest. Fuck, that's a very beautiful chest, even when it's quite hidden by a white robe. He can just tell, as the first two buttons of her blouse are unbuttoned. He wouldn't mind unbuttoning them all for her, though.

Wait, wasn't he just telling himself that he'll have a rain check today? He couldn't remember. All he can think about as he continues to ogle her body, is that he wants her. Fuck, she has a very nice set of thighs, they're so thick he wants them around his head. Not to mention her dainty ankles, God, why does he find them so hot? He didn't know he found them attractive until now.

When he meets her eyes again, he notices that she's so flustered, blushing so fiercely as she was shamefully checked out by her patient, and she's biting her lip. He can't help but feel a bit smug, He Did That. She seems to snap out of it though, and smiles her bright smile at him once more, which should look comical as the blush on her face is still present, but he just finds himself returning the bright smile a bit too fond of her already.

They haven't even said a word to each other for fuck's sake.

She looks at something on her clipboard, he didn't even notice that she was holding the thing, and meets his eyes again. Her eyes are amused and confused at the same time.

"Hello, Harry Styles?" And fuck if his legs have not turned into jelly at this point. Her voice is so beautiful, like an angel, high and melodic. He wonders what her moans sound like. Okay, calm down, Styles.

He composes himself and smiles wider, and holds out a hand to shake hers, "Yes, the one and only, Miss..?" he aims for cheeky, but it comes out more curious than anything. Sue him, he wants a name.

She giggles, and fuck, how he is going to survive today, he doesn't know. There are crinkles by her eyes that he wants to see everyday if he could.

She reaches for his hand and shakes, "I'm Louis Tomlinson, your doctor for today. I hope you don't mind that I'm a woman as there are no available male doctors at the moment." Her eyes look apologetic, but there is a glint of mischief. He doesn't know if he likes it.

Louis, a fitting name for her. Very rebellious. He looks down at their hands which are still entwined in a shake, and fuck, he wishes the ground would swallow him now. His hand completely engulfs her tiny dainty hand, and the thought of their size difference causes blood rushing down south fast.

He remembers he hasn't replied to her yet, so he quickly shakes himself out of his daydreams, and says, "Nice meeting you, Louis. And no, I don't mind it one bit. I think you're amazing." And wow, that's.

He didn't mean to say that out loud, oops. Judging her reaction though, is rewarding in itself. She's blushing again, or has it even left her face? It's a nice view.

She clears her throat and detaches her hand from his, which is disappointing, and says, "Hmm. You don't even know me yet. Too soon, don't you think?" She's smirking and still blushing, (how does she do that?) "But, thank you. I appreciate it. Let's take our seats." If possible, her blush deepens just a bit more at that.

"So, you are checking in with the results of your exam the other week, correct?" She asks.

"Yeah, actually. I haven't received any emails about it, as they said I would. So I took it upon myself to know it personally as to have answers right away." He replies.

She looks awed at that, or so he thinks. She quickly regains her bearings and says, cheekily, "That's noble of you, making an appointment, on a Monday no less."

God. He loves her already. He would marry her at this instant if he could.

"Well, of course. Seeing as my sexual health is at stake here." He says in a posh voice, barely hiding a snort afterwards.

She cracks at that, laughing a full on laugh, which makes him feel so accomplished. Like, he could die now and he would consider it a life well-lived.

Her laughs die down eventually, to small giggles. Then says, in an equally posh voice as he did but in a mock serious tone, "Absolutely. Wouldn't want to keep the missus...or mister waiting." She says the last part like a question.

"Will you marry me?" He blurts out, just like that.

She looks every bit amused, and quite shocked at the outburst. He doesn't know what to think of it. She sighs dramatically, then says, "I would, if you were the first in line, but unfortunately you have a long way to go."

And. Wow. Why does he feel so stumped at that? Sure, it's just banter. But. He didn't even consider if she's already seeing someone at the moment. And of course she has someone. She's gorgeous, how could she not?

He tries so hard to compose his disappointment, which he thinks he fails at miserably. "Well, in that case, I'm just gonna try harder." He says, in a determined voice.

She looks very amused, like she always have been since their meeting. He doesn't know why he feels so giddy about it.

Her eyes are soft when she says, "You don't have to do much actually." She says that while holding eye contact, her eyes clouded, but shows a hint of determination.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, just to make sure he isn't reading anything wrong.

She just nods twice, which is all the confirmation he needs, before he jumps out of his seat to get to her. She stands up just in time for him to reach her, meeting him halfway.

For a moment, they just stand there, looking into each other's eyes, then, he hesitantly reaches an arm to hold her waist, asks if it would be okay to hold her, and she just nods once more.

She holds up her arms to twine in his neck as well, and they are so close like this, both of his arms on her waist.

He didn't expect that his Monday morning would come to this. It feels so magical, being in her space. He didn't expect to be this careful as well, like he usually does with his hookups. But then, this isn't just a hookup for him, as he wants to know more about the doctor, wants to know everything.

If the look she's giving him is any indication, he thinks the feeling is mutual.

He closes the gap between them, high off the energy she's giving him. When their lips touch for the first time, it feels like everything all at once. They both let out moans, that gets lost between their mouths as their kiss deepens.

They kiss frantically, like lovers reuniting after being separated for so long. She lets out a whimper when Harry bites her bottom lip, and her fingers grip the hairs on the nape of his neck tighter. He moves his hands from her back to slip them inside her robe, and she lets out an impatient huff and brings his hands to her ass, without breaking their heated kiss.

Harry lets out a sound akin to a growl when he squeezes her ample butt, Louis letting out a whine at that.

She breaks their kiss, leaning in close to his ear and whispers, "Let's see the result of your tests first. It's what you came here for after all."

She bites at his earlobe and soothes the sting with a wet lick.

What an absolute tease. He lets out a groan and kneads her ass, bringing her body closer to his. "Of course, baby. Wouldn't want to defeat my purpose here." He says in mocking tone, while littering kisses against her jaw.

She hastily grabs for the clipboard, and then leans against the table. She beckons him to join her, easily opening her legs up for him to slip in.

His hands settle on her hips, eyes raking over each other's faces. She leans back a bit more, and her breasts become more pronounced at this angle. He eyes them shamelessly.

"You wanna touch them, don't you?" She asks a bit breathlessly, with a hint of pride on her tone.

Yes, he really does. They're great breasts. "Yes, I do. Would you let me?" He asks, squeezing her hips. She puts the clipboard beside her, then begins to unbutton her blouse, while holding eye contact with him. "This is torture. Please let me do that for you."

"Have at it then." She splays her hands back on the table, opening her legs a bit wider. He immediately gets his hands on her blouse, untucks it from her skirt that hugs her curves deliciously. He unbuttons them fast enough, then admires her for moment.

"You like them?" She asks, a bit shy.

He snaps his eyes back to her face and just surges forward and kisses her fiercely, mumbling, "Fuck, I love them so much," cupping her breasts in his huge hands. They fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

She moans at that, reaching behind him and cupping his ass to bring their bodies closer. She mumbles between kisses, "I'm so wet for you already, fuck."

"Yeah? Let me see you then." He slips her hands inside of her skirt, and cups her sides. She frantically nods at that, hurrying to discard the offending fabric.

She slips out of her robe, then discards her unbuttoned blouse as well, standing there with only her underwear, Harry still fully clothed. She's confident with her body, far from the shy woman he saw earlier.

He shamelessly ogles her, clad in matching white lace panties and bra. Definitely an angel. His cock gives a violent twitch, reminding him of the task at hand.

"Fuck, baby. You're so gorgeous. I wanna get my mouth on you." He says between kisses to her jaw, sliding his hands up and down her curves.

She giggles at that, fucking giggles, and then says, "You already have. Want it on my pussy though. Want it there so much. Make you taste me."

Before Harry can reply though, she continues on, smirk evident in her voice. "Maybe next time though. All I want right now is your cock inside me."

Harry growls at that and kisses her hard on her mouth. "Yeah, fuck. Gonna give you what you want."

"Mmm, babe. Felt how big it is against me." She replies, getting her hands on his belt and undoes it, opening his fly and rubs her tiny hand over his hard cock.

He removes his clothes in record time, both of them now down to their underwear. He doesn't hesitate to get out of his boxers as well, his big hard cock slapping against his abs.

Her eyes darken that much more when she sees his cock, a hungry look on her face. He strokes his cock twice, then cups her face with his other hand to kiss her. She whimpers when their lips collide, opening up to his tongue immediately.

She lets him explore her mouth thoroughly, gets wetter as more time passes by with them kissing. He grips the hem of her panties, then slowly pulls the fabric down. He's immediately assaulted with her musky smell, her arousal, and he all but rips it away from her body.

He breaks their kiss to look down, her pussy dripping, glinting in the light pouring in from the window. Fuck, what a view. He slowly brings his hand to her core, fingers slipping between her folds.

"Fuck, baby. You're dripping for me. Hmm, pussy so pink and perfect." He says reverently, fingers rubbing her sweetness.

She moans at that, then presses something on her desk, a locking sound heard in the quietness of the room. "Convenient for times like this," she says, instead of explaining the whole lock thing. He's grateful for it though.

"You do this often?" A bite at his tone, trying so hard not to picture her with somebody else. His blood runs hot at the thought, veins set ablaze.

"Never, actually. Until now." She answers honestly, her eyes holding truth and passion in them. He visibly relaxes at that, tense muscles loosening from the admission.

He can do nothing but to kiss her, rubbing at her folds insistently. She opens her legs wider, and he slips a thigh between her, his dick poking at her stomach. He slowly moves his fingers lower, until he reaches her opening, then slips a finger in.

She whimpers against his lips, hips bucking up to get his finger deeper. "Do another one. I can take it, please."

He obliges, slipping in a second finger, then starts to pump them in and out of her. "Oh, shit. You're so tight. So, so hot inside and out. Can't wait to feel you around my cock."

She whines, high-pitched, a melodious sound to Harry's ears. "Me too, fuck. Want to feel that big dick of yours splitting me open. Want to feel you until next week."

Fuck, _her mouth_. Well Harry doesn't mind having his dick in her mouth, but. But. Her mouth could be the death of him. "Fuck, baby. You got a dirty mouth. I love it. So much." He growls out, pumping his fingers at a faster pace.

"Hmm, gonna love me even better," she says coyly, eyes full of mischief, even when she looks completely debauched already, breathless and gorgeous and pink-cheeked from the fingering she's getting. "Gonna let you put it in me bare, seeing as you're all clean, and I'm on birth control."

And. That just even makes his dick harder than it already is. He's always been wearing protection when fucking someone to be safe. He's been wondering what it would feel like to come inside someone without barriers for the longest time, and Louis just. She just offered herself up just like that.

All he can do is to add a third finger in her, shutting her up with his lips against her once more, never getting tired of it. He's come to love kissing her in the short amount of time he's known her.

"Fuck, marry me already. You're so perfect. Gonna let me come in you bare. Wanted to know how it feels like for so long. We haven't even started and this is already the best sex I've ever had." He says, awed. He's so lucky.

She just chuckles, twined hands at his neck untangling. One of her hands reaches for his dick, Harry hissing at the contact. She pumps him twice, his precum making the glide easier, then moves her hand lower to fondle his balls. He moans unabashed, her hand giving him so much pleasure at just that simple act.

"Wanna get inside you now, please. I want to feel you." He pleads, biting at her jaw. She's not the only one who's dripping wet at this point. He pulls his fingers out of her, getting a whine from Louis, possibly because of the empty feeling. He sucks his fingers which are glistening with her wetness, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Yes, fuck. Please, let me just," she unhooks her bra, letting her tits loose. She looks up to him, catching him already staring, then brings his body closer with her right leg.

She maintains eye contact with him while she grabs his cock, thick and so hard for her, precum glistening at the tip. She lines up his dick with her pussy, rubbing the tip at her wet folds a few times, before slipping it inside.

They both shiver and let out noises of pleasure at that, even when he's only halfway in. They are still staring at each other's eyes, not wanting to miss anything. He stops every few inches, to let her adjust. He knows he's quite big, and he doesn't want to hurt her.

She buck her hips down, though, meeting him halfway, until he bottoms out. His balls slap against her ass, finally. Fuck, he's completely in her. Bare. He might have just died and gone to heaven.

"Fucking hell, baby. You feel so fucking great around my cock. So tight." He grunts the words in her ear. He never thought sex could feel this great, and he hasn't even started thrusting yet.

"You feel so good, too. So big. Make sweet, rough love to me, babe." She purrs back in his ear, grabbing his ass to get them closer, if that is even possible.

"You bet, I will. Fuck. Want to take care of you." He starts to pull out, then thrusts back in hard, punching out a gasp from both of their lips.

He gets a good rhythm going, slow and hard punching thrusts. He turns his head, kissing her fiercely. Her hands tangle round his hair at his nape, gently pulling. He moans at that, loves getting his hair played with.

He can feel her walls clenching around him, every time he makes a good aim. She gasps suddenly, and he knows that he's got her G-spot. He aims for that spot on every thrust in, rewarded by her delicious moans.

"Fuck, Harry. Right there, please. Don't stop fucking me." She babbles, meeting his thrusts halfway.

"As if I could stop now. Fuck, you can't even just lay there and take it, Jesus." He grits out, loving the way his cock looks going in and out of her. It's completely shiny, both of their wetness clinging to his dick. Fuck, he loves the idea of their juices on his skin.

He leans down, sucking her nipple in his mouth. She must have not expected that, as her eyes are closed, and lets out a surprised gasp. She brings one hand down to cradle his jaw, looking down at him while he looks up at her. He doesn't let up on his thrusts and sucks and bites at her hard nub.

She throws her head back, still holding his head in place. "Fuck, Harry. Love getting my tits sucked. I'm so close, shit." She grits out, pinching her other nipple.

Harry doubles his efforts, thrusting harder, pleasure increasing in intensity for both of them. She feels every vein in his dick, every drag more delicious than the last. He swirls his tongue around the nub, then bites at her hand to suck on her other nipple. She quickly obliges, shivering at the cold, wet feeling on her free nipple.

He brings a hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. He blows on her nipple and says, "Come for me, baby. Want to feel you come while I fuck you. Want your juices dripping all over my cock." He says huskily, voice rough and deep with arousal.

"Yes, yes! I'm gonna come, fuck. So fucking good. " She screams, pussy clenching around him as she comes so hard, vision going white for a moment.

He groans at the tightness, her walls clinging to him like second skin. He thrusts a few more times before he tenses and shoves his cock in her so deep, thick spurts of hot, hot come painting her pussy walls in white.

They both ride out their spectacular orgasms together, kissing lazily and sucking each other's tongues. They both have dopey smiles on their faces, as if they can't help it.

"That was amazing, baby. Best sex of my life, indeed." Harry says, nosing her jaw. She sighs, and chuckles a bit at that.

"Me, too. You're still inside me but I can't even feel my pussy. You're an animal." She bites his jaw in retaliation, smiling when he laughs.

"Hmm. Just wanna stay inside you. Love the way you feel." He presses wet kisses all around her face and neck. She laughs, loves the attention he's giving her. Then, it starts getting uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Get out of me, you dork. It feels like my pussy's gonna fall off." She's laughing while she's saying it, Harry joining in. Her laugh is contagious and he's just had the best sex of his life and he's laughing. Nothing could ever compare to this.

He slowly pulls out of her, some of his come trickling out. His cock gives a feeble twitch at that, watching his come drip down her thighs. His actions doesn't go unnoticed though.

"I knew you were one of those people. Getting hot just seeing their come trickle out of their partner. Territorial bastard." She scrunches her nose, but with a fond smile on her face. Her face quickly turns mischievous though, bringing her fingers to get at the come dripping out of her. She quickly licks her fingers clean, staring straight at Harry.

She puts on a show, too. Sucking wetly and obscenely. Harry groans and just slips right back in her. She doesn't protest one bit.

🌀🌀🌀

After round two, they both slip back in their clothes, glancing at each other from time to time. Round three was imminent, when Louis only got her underwear back on and Harry can't help himself. They broke apart before they go at it again, knowing they have been in there for quite a while. From an outsider, that would be suspicious.

Once they are fully clothed, they stare at each other stupidly, shy smiles on their faces like bloody teenagers. Harry breaks the silence though, wanting to get the words out he so desperately itches to say.

"Would you go out with me? I want to proper wine and dine you. Do the whole nine yards for you." Harry says seriously, with a hint of nervousness.

She looks at him amused, always amused with him. Then, she quirks a perfectly sculpted brow, and says, "What a downgrade. I thought you wanted me to marry you? Or was it just a heat of the moment thing?"

Harry looks stunned, this woman is his soulmate, he is sure of that. "Well, no. But eventually. You haven't got the whole Styles treatment yet." He smirks at her.

She laughs loudly, then replies when it dies down to giggles, "I was kidding. You should have seen your face though, priceless." He just looks at her fondly. She leans in to his space, and whispers conspiratorially, "Also, I would love to go out with you. Don't need the whole nine yards though. Already had the nine inches." and then winks at him.

Harry can only kiss her in response.

🌀🌀🌀

He exits Louis' office with a smile on his face and some lipstick smears on his mouth. He also got a new contact on his phone. He quickly sends a series of texts to her, saying:

_i miss you already :(_

_also next time, let me undo your bra. while it's hot when you do it, it's my job and it's my favorite part ;)_

_did you know dogs bark when you say squirrel?_

He walks through the corridor, not looking where he's going, when he bumps on someone. He looks up, apology on his lips, when he recognizes the person as the nurse earlier.

"Oopsies." She smirks, not even hiding the fact that she did it on purpose. She probably hung out outside Louis's office just to wait for him.

He just bids his apologies and then makes on his merry way out of the hospital. He revels in the affronted look the nurse gave him. He would have fucked her if he hadn't met Louis.

He goes to work, not even bothered that he's late and will be getting a proper mouthing from his boss. His face already hurts from smiling so much.

🌀🌀🌀

**Author's Note:**

> i applaud you for reaching this far lol


End file.
